


Предупреждающий знак

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dodgy science, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Дрифту стоило изучить всю наличную информацию про медиков.





	Предупреждающий знак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphire_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Warning Label](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889910) by [saphire_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance). 



> Комментарий автора оригинала:Этот фик родился из обсуждения шутки на Тамблере о волшебном исцеляющем коннекторе Рэтчета. А потом автор попытался объяснить все с научной точки зрения.

***

_Медики производят наниты в гораздо больших количествах и с более сильным зарядом, чем среднестатистические кибертронцы. И это играет двоякую роль. Медики постоянно подвергаются болезням, однако, в то время, как надлежащие медицинские процедуры могут предотвратить распространение болезни в обыденных ситуациях, сильная же нанокультура медика защищает его собственную систему от заражения. Эти наниты также без каких-либо затруднений можно использовать в случае необходимости экстренного переливания. В идеале, переливание происходит из стерильной пермакультуры в мед-центре, но медик должен быть готов к любой ситуации._

 _Однако есть побочные некие эффекты, о которых любой медик должен быть в курсе. У партнеров, не являющихся медиками, наблюдается заметный рост уровня эффективности их саморемонтных систем. Хотя, это еще приемлемый побочный эффект, некоторые другие имеют более неоднозначную реакцию. Те, у кого в партнерах медики, имеют значительно больший шанс заискриться. Даже самые передовые блоки для выяснения заискренности показывают лишь небольшое снижение вероятности создания спарка._ ~ Отрывок из **«Нанокультуры и вы»** учебник первого ворна из архива Иаконской Медицинской Академии.  
 

***

— Поздравляю, — сказал Ферст Эйд, убирая сканер. Дрифт в очередной раз пожелал, чтобы его медиком был Рэтчет — будьте прокляты все эти этические и медицинские положения были прокляты.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Это спарк. Этап его формирование равен двадцати процентам. Вот почему ты чувствовал себя вялым в последнее время. Я дам тебе датапад с информацией и добавки, которые в будущем тебе обязательно пригодятся, — болтая, Ферст Эйд буквально порхал по медбею, попутно доставая из шкафа все необходимое и возвращаясь к Дрифту.  
— Но у меня… блоки от заискрения… Как? — Дрифт никак не мог это осознать. Он всегда во время обновлял свои блоки. Раньше это было слишком рискованно и с тех пор вошло в привычку.

Ферст Эйд понял, что его пациент был не так сильно воодушевлен таким развитием событий, как он сам. Он отложил все, что собрал, и успокаивающе положил руку на плечевой сегмент Дрифта. — Рэтчет — медик. Наши наниты весьма сильно заряжены. И очень часто шанс заискрения более высок, даже с исправным блоком на месте. Я могу организовать тебе встречу с Рангом, чтобы обговорить возможные варианты.  
— Варианты? — процессор Дрифта, наконец, сложил два и два, как только он сам озвучил вопрос. — Оу… — сможет ли он сделать такое со своим спарком? Со спарком Рэтчета?  
Спарком Рэтчета! Он носит спарка от Рэтчета. Дрифт положил руки на свою грудную броню, где скрывалась камера вынашивания. Пока еще особо ничего не ощущалось, но, возможно, он мог представить, что это место было теплее, чем обычно. Спарк Рэтчета. — Я думаю… — в голосе Дрифта послышалась статика, когда он стал полностью охвачен своими эмоциями. — Я думаю, мне нужно поговорить с Рэтчетом.

Ферст Эйд сжал руку Дрифта и отпустил.  
— Прямо сейчас он в своем кабинете, — он взял добавки, которые отложил ранее, и передал их Дрифту. — Тебе стоит убрать это в сабспейс, если, конечно, хочешь рассказать обо всем лично.

Дрифт кивнул, соскальзывая с мед платформы, убрал медикаменты, и тихо поблагодарил Ферст Эйда.

— О, и пришли мне фото его фейсплейта, когда расскажешь ему все, — Дрифт все еще слышал хихиканья Ферст Эйда, когда он зашел в офис Рэтчета.


End file.
